


Kouga Sutra

by 3phemeral



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal, Bi, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, dp, dubcon CH2 ONLY, mmf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3phemeral/pseuds/3phemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's comfortable life is interrupted when Kouga shows up, needing her - and Inuyasha's - help. Dub/non-con in ch2 only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Old, Something New

Kagome sipped her earthenware cup of fresh tea quickly and set it on the table in front of her. “So, let me make sure I’m hearing you right,” she said, opening her eyes and looking to her guest. “You’re asking me if it’s okay for you to join us as a third partner? Shouldn’t you be asking Inuyasha first?”

The voice that responded was unusually vulnerable and soft, but there was a hint of its usual gruffness. “That’s it,” Kouga said. “And I imagine Inuyasha would listen to you long before he listens to me.”

“And usually couples that want a third person in the bedroom approach the other person first,” Kagome said. “You’re here unsolicited.”

Kouga shrugged. “I was bored. Besides, if I want something, I should go and get it, too, right?” he said.

Kagome felt color rise in her cheeks. Kouga was always bold, but it seemed to always reach new heights. “We’ve been married for 7 years, Kouga,” she said. She looked him over, and old feelings flared up. There had been a time she wanted him as much as she had Inuyasha, and the idea of having access to him put her imagination into gear. She took another sip of tea to hide her reaction.

Kouga smirked. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said, “I’m sure you’d be able to get some of this for yourself…” Bold and arrogant. “But I’m just as much after Inuyasha.”

Kagome spat her tea across the table. “Excuse me?”

“I want Inuyasha,” he said. “Barking at me, ramming into me, filling me…” He paused for a moment. “And you can be the sweet cherry on top.”

The images dancing behind Kagome’s eyes were vivid. She cleared her throat and sat the cup down. “Are we talking about the same Inuyasha? He seems to prefer me, and I think I would know,” she said. “I don’t leave him wanting.”

“Has he ever tried bedding a man before?” Kouga asked.

“He’s not the most open-minded,” she said. “He’s not bound to listen to any arguments like that.”

“I know,” Kouga said. He leaned forward, letting his musk drift across the table. “But if you wanted me there, maybe he would consider.”

Despite being human, his earthy scent burned the flame brighter, recalling fantasies and dreams she hadn’t had for a decade. She may not be the quite the same girl anymore, but neither of them had looked like they’d aged much more than a day. “I can’t say I haven’t wondered…”

Kouga smirked again. “I do still burn for you, Kagome. If you like what Inuyasha can give you, imagine what a full-blooded demon could do.”

Kagome stared hard into his eyes as her heart beat faster. He stared back, his presence pushing against hers. She held her ground, unflinching.

“Seven years is a long time for a human,” he added. “I just thought maybe you were having second thoughts, maybe your life needed to be shaken up. I don’t want to steal you away from him. I don’t want to steal him away from you. In fact, there are... things you two can do for me that no one in my den will.”

“Things we can do for you?” Kagome asked.

“Well, there are few things a wolf with power can desire that he can’t arrange. The fear and respect of his subjects, his pick of lovers, these are easy. On the other hand…”

“Oh,” Kagome said, understanding. “You’re the top dog. So you want to be picked by lovers. You want to be put in your place.”

His smile softened. His presence receded immediately and he bowed his head. “Exactly,” he said. “And Inuyasha would no doubt enjoy lording over me.”

Kagome thought about what little she knew about this kind of thing. “We don’t really have harnesses or whips or spare rope around or anything like that,” she said.

Kouga laughed. “That’s not the important part,” he said.

“I don’t know anything about dominating,” she said.

“You can leave that to him,” Kouga replied. “Or if there is something else he can’t do, you can ask me to do it.”

“He’s quite proficient,” she said.

“Do you like the taste of him in your mouth? The way the flare of his head slides along your tongue?”

She narrowed her eyes and flinched back. “Of course I do,” she said.

“And the way it feels when you’re joined together?”

“Of course!”

“But you can’t feel both at once, can you?” Kouga asked, leaning forward again. Kagome offered no response. “If you wanted something in your mouth while he filled you, your wish is my command. If you wanted two mouths on you at once, you could have one of us at each breast with four hands roaming your body.”

“You have a very active imagination,” she said quickly and evenly.

“And it’s contagious, too, I see,” he said. “Your scent gives that away.”

“Stop,” she said, flustered.

He retreated immediately and put his hands up. “I’m sorry if I’ve pressed too hard,” he said.

“Why are you trying to ruin my marriage?”

“I’m not,” he said. “I want to be your toy, both of you. I’m here to be used if you want me. Think on it.” He stood and walked to the door. “I’ll be in the area again in a week. I’ll stop by for your answer. Can you at least promise me you’ll think about it? You don’t have to bring it up to him if you don’t want to, I’m just asking.”

Kagome sighed. “I’ll think about it,” she said. “We’re happy here, Kouga.”

“As happy as you could be?” he asked.

“No one is as happy as they could be,” she said. “That’s the price we pay for the happiness we have. The sacrifice we make.”

“What if you didn’t have to, is all I’m asking,” Kouga said as he slid the door open.

“I’ll think about it,” Kagome said.

“Until later,” Kouga said stepping through. “Next week.”

“Next week,” she said as the wolf slid the door closed again.

\---

A few hours later, the door slammed open again, jolting Kagome out of her reverie.

“Feh,” came the familiar, comforting spat. Kagome smiled. Her hanyou stepped into the living room, a flash of his bright red pants ending in his clawed foot leading the way. He carried a bag over his shoulder filled with food, no doubt. His white mane flowed behind him.

“Welcome home, Inuyasha!” she said, standing and making her way over to him. His eyebrows were furrowed. He was clearly pissed off at something, but he always was. She kissed him, and felt him press back against her as he always did. He was always pissed off, but never at her, and that meant the world to her.

“Thanks,” he said plainly, setting the bag on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, deeper. She flicked her tongue out to tease his fangs. Even now, she still hadn’t tired of them.

Would Kouga’s feel the same?

No.

Inuyasha swirled his tongue around her mouth and brought it back along hers. “That’s the last time I let Kohaku watch the eastern gate,” he said. “The boy’s not learning anything, I swear.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll get it eventually,” Kagome said. “Maybe he just learns diff-”

“What’s that?” Inuyasha asked, sniffing at the air. His eyes darted around as he processed. “Kouga?”

“Ah… yes,” Kagome said.

“What the hell did he want?”

“He just dropped in to say hi,” she said.

He sniffed a little closer to her. “He didn’t touch you,” he said.

“Of course not!” she said. “Are you still worried about him after all this time?” She was feeling nervous. He would smell it, which made her even more nervous.

“It’s not ‘all this time’ to him,” he replied.

She needed honesty. “He did propose something,” she said. “It wouldn’t be Kouga if he didn’t try. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “Typical,” he said. “I’ll have to knock some sense into him next time I see him.”

“Inuyasha,” she said, “there’s no need for that. He’s our friend, remember.”

“Feh. Some friend. Not mine. Didn’t come by to say ‘hi’ to me, now, did he?”

“He’ll be back next week,” she said. “He said he’d be in the area again.”

Inuyasha’s ears perked. “Well then,” he said. “I guess we’ll have to see how good of friends we are.”

\---

As the night passed and the evening breeze carried Kouga’s scent out of the living room, it was replaced with another - Kagome’s - and Inuyasha grew hungrier in kind. Thankfully his human side tempered it into a tender, playful lust. He’d catch her curves as she passed by him, she’d kiss him and press against him, he’d nip at her neck, she’d gasp and moan, he’d cup her clothed breast, and they’d go on their way for a time before settling into the bedroom.

She reclined, her robe loosely wrapped around her hips and falling open between her breasts. The candlelight danced off her skin, and Inuyasha, upon seeing her, stepped out of his hakama and dropped his jacket and haori to the floor, his broad shoulders and firm chest puffed proud as his sinewed legs brought him closer to settle beside her.

She hooked a leg around him and pulled him flush to her body as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, her neck, the plane of her chest as he kissed and nibbled his way up her collarbone, nose and chin poking the fabric over her shoulder, baring it. She explored him, the familiar soft stone under her touch, the peaks and valleys she knew so well. She slid the fundoshi from his hips and traced the line of his hips, gripping his hardening length furtively. He moaned into her breast as he licked at the rosy flesh there, making her clutch at his back. She rubbed her legs together as she rolled to her back and spread them, unsurprised by the slickness she found there. Inuyasha rubbed his leg between hers as he shifted with her, raising up to untie her belt and spread the folds of her robe, kissing his way down her body with his singular mouth. He moved back as he progressed and put his chest to the bed, wrapping his arms around her legs and settling in, abandoning her breasts and her neck.

The first lap was heaven, and he eagerly lapped at her and took her higher, catching her lips at times between his, sometimes teasing with a feather-light touch of a fang, pressing at her entrance with his tongue, then with a finger, probing her as he lightly sucked at her hood. She buried her hands in his hair, stroked her thumb over one of his ears, and then came humming that sent shivers up her body.

He raised himself up and back along her to kiss her, his now rigid member brushing against her well-moistened slit, and he ground it against her, their hips flush as she tasted herself on his lips. With a slightly further pull back, the head of his cock dropped into place and he pushed it easily into her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrusted. They kissed more, he kissed her neck, and the feeling of his mound rubbing against hers made her push against him, seeking more.

She felt her climax rising within her, and Inuyasha was growing more frantic with his own movements. It usually wasn’t long after this… there was nothing he liked more than her raising her hips back into his. She knew every moment of this, like the movements of a play, but she’d be damned if it was a fantastic play. So many were satisfied with the same performance while alone, so why shouldn’t she be satisfied with the same performance with her husband? Kouga was crazy.

Before she lost it, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on her pleasure. “Harder, Inuyasha,” she said, and her hanyou obliged her.

“I’m not going to last long like this,” he said, supporting himself on his hands and rocking into her. It shifted his body away from hers, but she wouldn’t need much more. She placed her hand down against her nub and rubbed it quickly, enjoying bumping her fingers into his shaft as it slid wetly in and out of her. The first twitches of her orgasm teased her, and she grabbed at Inuyasha’s waist to coax them both onward.

“Oh god,” she said, digging her nails into him. “Yes!” With a few more flicks of her finger and his pushing against her, she went over the edge. She arched her back as her walls closed around him, and he slowly pushed back against them as the waves rolled over her, two, three of them. As they faded, he pushed himself to finish, Kagome drinking in his sounds and caressing his ears as he neared his own release. With a grunt and a prolonged sigh, she felt him twitch inside her, his seed spilling as he smoothly thrust his way through his orgasm. He kept his member inside her as he collapsed to his elbows and kissed her gently. She kissed back, enjoying the feeling of him in and on her. They were so close, just the two of them. “Thanks,” she said.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said. He kissed her again. “You’re incredible.”

She hummed in response, smiling. “So are you,” she said mechanically. “Shall we clean up before bed?”

“In a minute,” he said. “I want to stay in you until I fall out.”

She laughed. “Deal!” He nuzzled her neck and kissed it, and she nibbled on his shoulder.

This. Kouga wants to unbalance this. What was she thinking? No. No, Kagome. HE thinking. What was HE thinking?

Right?


	2. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha doesn't take the request very well at all. (DUB/NON-CON)

Kagome walked the stone path back from the temple through town only half-paying attention to who or what was around her. The promised week had passed; a week of wondering, imagining, Inuyasha angry, Inuyasha satisfying, catching herself before saying the wrong name as her mind's eye momentarily replaced the demon above her – or below her, or in front of her - forcing her to consider “what-if?”.

Damn that wolf! He'd planted something he knew would take hold. Yes, Kagome knew she could shake it off, send him away, and be happy again, but to not even bring it up? He was a friend after all, and he was coming back, and she did desire him, and she was curious. Boys back home had casually mentioned wanting to have sex with two girls at once, why should she be faulted for wanting to try sex with two men? Who would occasionally likely have sex with each other. Now that, OH that, would something to see.

But Inuyasha would never go for it. He'd never go for ANY of it. He was a simple man, with a simple life, simple moods, simple... everything. He was capable of thinking for himself, but it always took a little effort. Which, now that Kagome thought about it, was not what Kouga was at all. Kouga was a leader. He was mature. Complex. Despite his frankness, he was still a mystery to her, and she wanted to find out more. But she was already married! That was all Inuyasha would care about, wasn't it?

She hadn't brought it up, not once. Too afraid to touch on the sore spot from years ago, the competition for her, she let it fester until now her circumstances forced her to a decision. When Kouga knocked on the door, what would she do? Dismiss him? Invite him in? She still didn't know.

She arrived home first and settled in, preparing another pot of tea for her eventual guest. She rested back on her calves as she looked around the quiet house. It was so familiar. After the years spent gathering the shards and fighting Naraku, for a while she was happy with the relative peace and quiet, but, as Kouga had said, it was a little boring. They were safe.

The rap came not long after, and she opened the door. Kouga stood, head bowed, fist on his chest. “Good day, milady,” he said. When was the last time Inuyasha had treated her like that? “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Kagome said, backing away from the door and letting the wolf step inside. She slid it closed behind him and looked him over. His hair hung halfway down his back in his ponytail, the lines of his muscles guiding her eyes down to where they disappeared under his loincloth. The muscles in his legs bulged and flexed as he walked over to the table and took the same place he'd taken the week before. Kagome took the pot off the fire and poured him a cup, then herself before taking her own place again.

“What did he say?” Kouga asked earnestly.

Kagome faltered. “I- uh, forgot to mention it.”

“I see...” Kouga's face fell.

“It's not because I don't want to,” Kagome said, “it's just Inuyasha, you know?”

“I know,” he said. He stood. “I'm sorry to have wasted your time,” he said, turning to leave.

Kagome sprung up and grabbed the hand that trailed behind him. “No,” she said. “Wait.”

“You're right,” he said. “He's not going to want this. It was silly to ask.”

“You were hoping for this all week, weren't you?” she asked. “It was on my mind the whole time, and it had to be even worse for you.”

“We all have to make sacrifices for everyone's happiness,” he said. “You said as much.”

“We'll tell him together!” she said. “He'd have to listen if it's both of us.” Kouga came back to the table and caught Kagome's eyes as she continued to hold his wrist. Stunned by the contact, she let go and they both sat once more. “I want this to work,” she continued. “I don't know what will happen. I don't think we can plan for it.”

“I thank you for trying,” he said, swirling the cup of tea before taking a sip. “It's more than I expected, really.”

“What about your den?” Kagome asked. “Will you stay here? Will you drop in every once in a while? When would we expect you?”

“The den will be fine,” he replied. “The people under me are more than capable. As for how often, I suppose time will tell. Tonight, if all goes well. Tomorrow. Weeks at a time. And if this works out, I would leave and spend my life here if you would have me.”

It was Kagome's turn to drink. A true third partner. “I suppose we will have to see,” she said. “So many things could go wrong from there. Inuyasha could get jealous, you could get hurt if he never returns your feelings for him.”

“I'll worry about that,” Kouga said. “Even if only you return my kindness, I may be satisfied.” He reached across the table, took her hand, and brought lips down to meet it as he drew it close. “I can take care of myself. I want this too badly to care about reciprocation.”  
   
Kagome yanked her hand back. “Please don't do that until we've got our answer,” she said. “You've made this week hard enough already.”  
“Of course,” he said. A moment passed, that felt like minutes. “Does he ever... penetrate your behind?”

Kagome blushed. “On occasion,” she said. “Not often. We're married now, so he has no reason to do that anymore.”

“How often?” Kouga asked.

“Probably once or twice a month,” she said.

“Timed with your cycle, no doubt,” he said. “Prevents pregnancy.”

“That's the idea,” Kagome said. “I'm still young, Inuyasha is certainly still young. We have some time to figure it out.”

“I see,” he said. “Do you enjoy it when he penetrates you like that?”

“It...” she tried to swallow the warmth rising in her face. “It's nice, yes.” she said. “He seems to enjoy it, and, well...”

“Well?”

“His fingers are very familiar with my body,” she said. “Inside and out. Together, the two are quite an experience.”

“I bet,” he said, smirking. “I wonder if I'll have the chance to find that out for myself.”

The door slid open and Inuyasha stepped in. “Did you even bathe before you came here, wolf?” he said, standing confidently at the door.

Kouga and Kagome both stood. “Inuyasha...” she said. “He's just visiting...”

“I did, actually,” Kouga said, extending a hand as he approached the half-demon. “I guess it's hard to get all the scent out when you don't notice it.” Inuyasha looked at the hand, confused. “It's been a long time, Inuyasha.”

The hanyou briefly shook it. “Yes,” he said. “I'm glad to see you aren't here hitting on Kagome.”

“Actually,” he said. “I'm here because I was hoping you two could help me.”

“Help you with what?” Inuyasha asked.

“Come get some tea, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, taking another cup and filling it with the steaming liquid.

“What the hell is this?” Inuyasha asked as he walked over to the table. “I don't like the feel of this. Why are you scared, Kagome?”

“It's a... strange request is all,” she said, setting the cup in front of him as the trio all knelt around the table.

“I'm finding ruling my den to be deeply... unsatisfying,” he said. “I've wanted to find a mate that suits me and my tastes, but I've found it impossible.”

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Inuyasha asked.

“I don't want to take Kagome away!” Kouga yelled. He took a breath. “I know you're married, and I respect that. I'm not stupid, mutt.”

“Kouga...” Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha growled. “What the hell do you want, then?”

Kouga stared his cold blue eyes into Inuyasha's. “I need a safe place,” he began, “where I can be dominated and not look weak in front of my own people.”

“What?” Inuyasha asked. “What does that even mean?”

“He wants to join our bed,” Kagome said.

Inuyasha flashed his glare over at her. “You expect me to believe this?”

“It's not hard to believe,” Kagome said. “It's not uncommon for people in positions of power to want someone to put them in their place sexually.”

“I've never heard that before,” Inuyasha said.

“It's one of those future high school things,” Kagome said.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. “They teach you that stuff?”

“Not in class,” Kagome answered, “but everybody talks.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf. “If you respect our marriage then why in the hell are you coming here for this?”

“I don't know who else to trust,” Kouga said. He dropped his guard.

“She's my wife, Kouga.”

“I'm right here, Inuyasha,” Kagome said. “And you're my husband, and I think we should consider this.”

“Feh!” Inuyasha scoffed. “Are you crazy? What, are you not happy here?”

“Inuyasha...” she said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't bat it away, she put the other on his neck, weakening him more as she went in for a brief kiss. She nuzzled into his neck afterward. “I'm incredibly happy here. I just think... there's a chance we could be more happy like this.”

Inuyasha glanced over to Kouga as he put his arm around Kagome. “You want this, Kagome?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the wolf, who bowed his nose to the floor in front of the half-demon. Kouga tucked his tail between his legs.

“I would feel like a queen,” she said.

Inuyasha was a stormy sea. Confused, defensive, yet Kagome clung closely to him. “What would this mean?” he asked.

“Whatever you like,” Kouga said into the floor. “Whatever Kagome likes.”

“Kagome?” Inuyasha asked.

“There's only so much one man can do,” she said. “I've been thinking about it this past week-”

“Oh god,” Inuyasha said. “You started this last week?”

“-and I want to know what it feels like,” she finished. Inuyasha pulled away from her and grabbed Kouga's ponytail, yanking him off the floor, taking the wolf demon's neck in his other hand instead and driving him into a wall post.

“You came here for this?!” Inuyasha asked. “You've been plotting this for a week? How long have you wanted a piece of Kagome? Did you ever stop?”

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's arm and tried to stretch his legs to the floor to no avail. “I'm not,” he forced through gritted teeth, “here to take her.”

“Bullshit!” Inuyasha stepped in closer to Kouga. One of the wolf's legs pressed against him. Inuyasha assumed it was support, but Kouga didn't put any weight on it.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled. “Let him down!”

Kouga shifted his eyes toward the floor and grinned slightly.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. “What the hell is so damn funny?” He followed Kouga's gaze down... to the bulge in his loincloth where Inuyasha thought the leg had been.

He instantly dropped Kouga and backed away. Kouga collapsed to the floor coughing and laughing.

“What the hell, Kouga?” Inuyasha asked. “What is this?”

“Don't you get it, Inuyasha?” he asked. “It's not just about Kagome.”

Inuyasha kicked Kouga's temple with his shin. The wolf fell to his side. A corked-up vial fell out of the loincloth and onto the wood floor. “What's this?”

Kouga laughed again. “What does it look like?”

“Inuyasha, will you stop?” Kagome yelled.

“Not now, Kagome,” Kouga said. “Let him go. I can handle this.”

“Handle what?” Inuyasha said, pinning Kouga's arms to the floor.

“Hit me again,” Kouga said, smirking up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha punched him in the face. “You're enjoying this, aren't you?” the hanyou asked.

“So far,” Kouga answered.

“Was this what you wanted?” Inuyasha asked. “Is this what you came here for? For me to kick your ass?”

“Oh, I came here for you to do much more to my ass than that!”

“What, you want me to take you?” Inuyasha grabbed the vial “That's what this is?”

Kouga laughed. “C'mon, Inuyasha!”

“Shut up, you mangy wolf!” Inuyasha ripped the side of the loincloth open and yanked it from underneath him. Kouga's uncut and moistened erection bounced free of the weight of the fur. “You really are enjoying this! What the fuck?”

Kagome sat, stunned, unsure what to make of this. This was... definitely not what she expected, but Kouga had told her to hold.

“You've got me pinned down, Inuyasha,” Kouga said. “I'm naked underneath you. You could prove your dominance right now. Put me in my place and finish me.”

“Fine,” Inuyasha said, hurriedly untying his hakama, throwing off his jacket and shirt and taking the cork from the bottle. He pulled his cock free and dumped a generous pool of the salve into his hand. “If that's what you want.” He stroked himself quickly, not bothering to think why he was even able to get hard in a moment like this. His hand glided so smoothly over his skin, and both he and Kouga were on fire.

With the wolf prone below him, Inuyasha placed his slick head at Kouga's entrance. A moment of clarity and disbelief flashed across his mind, but he was too far gone. He pushed his hips forward and squelched his way swiftly into the wolf demon. He felt his humanity slipping, his rage more blinding as he thrust in and out of him, growling loudly.

Kouga's arms were pinned down by Inuyasha's hands, but he made no effort to struggle. She took in his form, defeated, conceding, and couldn't help admiring the sight somehow. It was terrible, but raw and unfettered. Hate is not the opposite of love, Kagome remembered. This certainly wasn't love, but whatever it was, something different was happening here.

Kagome caught the flash in Inuyasha's eyes and quietly stepped her way over. This needed to end quickly before it got even more out of hand. She could command him to sit, but that would only make him madder. She knew what Inuyasha needed – he needed to finish.

She reached out and brushed a finger over the ridge of his ear as he bounced up into it. His tempo hitched and became less frantic. She leaned over and blew gently into it, kissing and nibbling the soft pink flesh. She knelt beside him and snaked a hand between the two demons, her thumb brushing against Kouga's backside as she found her husband's sac, tugging it away from his body.

“C'mon Inuyasha,” she whispered as he started coming back to his senses. “Keep going.” He obliged. “You have no idea what this is doing to me.” She nibbled on his ear again and Inuyasha closed his eyes. He resumed his motion as she spoke further. “Fuck him harder. Keep going. I want to see you finish.”

Inuyasha plowed harder into the wolf demon below him. “A... little help?” Kouga managed. “A hand?”

Inuyasha lifted off of an arm momentarily to let one of Kouga's free, and he plopped it back down. “Thanks,” Kouga said, and sighed as he started tending to his own erection.

Kagome was soaking her underwear. This was definitely what she was hoping for. Not so much the choking and the kicking and the punching, but this? Oh, yes, this. “Can you smell that, Inuyasha?” she said. He growled in response. She removed her hands from him and untied her kimono. She shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. “Do you want to taste it?” He nodded as he rocked. She stood and slid the last of the fabric over her hips and stepped out of it.

Kouga moaned and Kagome stepped above his head, giving him a look at her folds and back between her legs to her other entrance, and then at Inuyasha's tongue as it began to lap at her. The hanyou hummed. “That's it,” Kagome said. “Ah!” her torso jerked forward and she placed a hand on Inuyasha's back, putting some weight on him to steady herself. “Fuck him harder, Inuyasha!” She put her other hand on his head and teased his other ear. He sped up, and the rougher motion made his tongue flick against her more than his broad licking. It teased under her hood, but without something filling her, it wouldn't be enough to finish just yet. She wasn't worried, though – she knew she would get what she needed later. Inuyasha would need some reassurance, and she would never turn down a chance to remind him how much he pleased her.

“Ah!” Kouga said. “Mmmn, yes!” He grunted and whimpered and gasped his way in time with the spurts from his cock. Inuyasha slowed as he pressed through Kouga's contractions, whose pressure milked him over the edge. His head dropped between his shoulders as he stroked his way through his orgasm, spilling into Kouga's ass. When he was all done he pulled out, a mess of salve and seed leaking its way out of the wolf's hole.

The trio lay, knelt, and stood there for a moment, the boys catching their breath, Kagome gazing at the mess below her. She stepped away, brushing her hand down Inuyasha's back as she came alongside him, bending over and kissing his flesh before wrapping an arm around him. Words came to her – thank you, see?, we can do this, I wish you could fuck me now but you need to wash up first – but she figured silence was probably best.

Inuyasha rested back on his calves and straightened up. Kouga used the chance to slide backward, prop himself on an elbow and wipe his lower lip. He checked it and saw the smeared blood there. “You pack a hell of a punch,” the wolf said.

“Damn right, I do,” Inuyasha said, winded.

“Bath?” Kouga asked.

“Out back,” Kagome said.

“Thanks,” he said. He pushed himself to standing, with effort, and hobbled his tanned, muscled, bloodied, hunched, and spent body to the sliding door that led to the backyard.

“What the hell just happened, Kagome?” he asked.

“You just had sex with Kouga,” she said. “And it was the hottest thing I've seen in my life.” She paused to make sure that sunk in. “How was it for you?”

“Well, it was... alright, I guess,” he said. “Not what I expected at all.”

“So is it a deal?”

“I'll, uh... I'll think about it.”

Kagome grinned.

Victory.


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Inuyasha's had some time... let's try this again, shall we?

Inuyasha's mind was still defogging as he took his turn in the bath. Kouga had just been here. Before that, Kouga had been inside. Which is where Inuyasha had just been inside Kouga.

Which Kagome certainly liked. If her words weren't enough, he could smell and taste it.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how much he enjoyed it himself, but... there was a kind of energy. Something had pushed him over the edge, after all.

He'd done anal with Kagome before. When she finished with him in her like that, it felt pretty much the same way. There was just this... wolf below him instead.

A bloodied wolf. He'd have to say something about that later. The cunning little shit certainly deserved it for just showing up like he did. Well, deserved some of it anyway.

Something about the whole thing, though...

Kouga wanted Inuyasha. Kouga wanted that to happen. Kagome certainly didn't seem jealous about it, either. But Inuyasha had no romantic feelings toward the wolf... still, he enjoyed it well enough.

There would need to be questions, with answers. If Kouga needed a safe space, and this was as far as he wanted to trespass, perhaps they could accommodate him. But what would they even do with him?

Inuyasha stood, the water splashing back into the pool and dripping down his form as he stepped out and grabbed the towel from the edge, rubbing it against his hair as he began his short trek back to the house.

–

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Kagome and Kouga were in their usual places, across from each other at the table. Kagome's robe was draped around her and loosely tied shut. Kouga sat, without his armor, but with his loincloth tied around his waist.

“I'm sorry about that,” Kagome said. “I kinda figured he'd get... violent.”

Kouga shrugged. “Me too,” he said. “As long as he's worked it out of his system, it should be fine from here on.”

“I should go to him,” she said. “He's probably going to need a little guidance.”

“I... think we've already done enough of that,” Kouga said, smirking.

“For someone submissive you sure are smug,” Kagome said.

“What, can't I take pride in my new alphas?”

“I suppose,” Kagome said. “I didn't know that was a thing you guys do.”

“I don't really know about other 'guys,' but apparently it's a thing I do,” Kouga said. “Belonging is a source of pride for everyone involved. Or should be.”

“I don’t know if Inuyasha will take pride in this, necessarily,” Kagome said. “But you’re already getting more than you expected, at least, right?”

“We’ll see,” Kouga said.

The back door slid open, and Inuyasha stepped in, mostly dried, with his towel around his hips, a trail of short, sparse white hair descending along his body as it started to curve away and disappear under the white fabric. He took his former place around the table as well and sat, legs crossed, with a definitive thump.

“Okay,” he said. “This is my marriage as much as it is Kagome's and there are a few things I want to get straight before this goes any further.”

Kouga nodded.

“Oh boy...” Kagome said.

“Rule number 1 – As Kagome is my wife, I am the only one allowed to actually mate with her.”

“As you wish,” Kouga said. Rules! This was exciting.

“If that's what you want,” Kagome said. “We can work with that, I think.”

“Our marriage has to mean something, Kagome,” Inuyasha said. “If Kouga can cum wherever he wants, what's left for us?”

“Our non-physical connection?” Kagome said. “Our love for each other and vows together that Kouga wasn't a part of?”

“I just...” Inuyasha huffed. “I don't like the idea right now, okay? I come home from patrolling and have this sprung on me and now I've had sex with the wolf who competed with me for you and apparently has a hard-on for me, whatever that's supposed to mean to me, and it's a little bit much for one evening, alright?”

“He does have a point,” Kouga said.

“Okay,” Kagome said.

“You want him to fully mate with you?” Inuyasha asked.

“If we get that far,” Kagome said. “I'm not going to lie – it would feel pretty amazing to have my body be desirable enough to bring both of you to orgasm. It wouldn't happen without your permission, though. Like you said, this is our marriage. Besides, there's plenty else to do.”

“Like what?” Inuyasha asked.

Kouga and Kagome shared a glance and a smirk.

“Seriously? While I was bathing?”

“Last week,” Kagome said.

“And since last week,” Kouga said. “On our own, of course.”

Inuyasha sighed. “So how is this going to work?”

“Well,” Kagome looked to Kouga, “we haven't gotten into specifics yet. Just a couple ideas.”

“Like?” Inuyasha asked.

“Given your rule,” Kouga began, “You could mate with her while I take her from behind.”

“Instead of your fingers while you mate with me,” Kagome said. “Or you could both tease me at once-”

“Or we could both tease you at once,” Kouga chimed in. “You seemed to enjoy me well enough before, and had only begun to get Kagome going before we finished.”

The air was growing thick and musky from Kagome and Kouga's imaginations and Inuyasha memories. The half-demon was poking against his towel, the rough fabric lightly resisting against his foreskin and exciting him further. Kouga's erection pulled back the foreskin just enough as he met the smoother confines of his loincloth to prevent his now-exposed head from overstimulating. Kagome shifted her hips, trying to rub herself with her legs. She knew it wouldn't do much, but dammit, anything would help.

Inuyasha's gaze was fixed on the table as he broke the silence that had settled over the room. “If we're going to do this...” His cheeks reddened. “I want to know how good you are.”

“How good?” the wolf replied.

“Show me how much you want me,” Inuyasha said. He untucked the towel, which hung on his cock for a moment before falling to the ground as Inuyasha stood. His member bounced a couple times as it finished reaching its full length.

Kouga stared up at it with hungry eyes and nibbled on his lower lip. “Here?” He turned his gaze to Inuyasha's eyes, but they did not meet his in return.

“What's best?” Inuyasha asked.

“Lie down,” Kouga said.

Inuyasha padded over to the empty walkway between the front and back doors and laid down on his back propped up on his elbows, his head toward the bedroom and his legs spread open toward Kouga.

Kagome's hand undid the tie on her robe and separated its folds, exposing her own. She snaked a hand between her legs, moistened a finger with her own juices, and started gently rubbing herself.

Kouga unfastened his own cloth and stepped out of it as he crawled over to Inuyasha and placed his hands outside Inuyasha's hips as he sized up the hanyou. He savored the moment, finally arrived, before he leaned to one side and took Inuyasha's shaft in the opposite hand. He stroked it a couple times, slowly, before closing his lips over the head and sliding down, pressing his tongue against the underside.

Inuyasha gasped as Kouga bobbed smoothly and expertly, swirling his tongue around the head and tugging his foreskin just so. “You... you're not messing around,” Inuyasha said.

Kouga raised his head off, resting back on his calves and adding a second hand to his strokes. “Nope,” he said. Inuyasha's tip barely poked out when Kouga pressed into the base. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue broadly underneath Inuyasha's head, removed his top hand, and plummeted down back into his rhythm.

Kagome gave a pleasant sigh as she reached a new plateau. She was happy to see Inuyasha enjoying himself, as well as Kouga's skills living up to his talk. She wanted more. Needed more. She stood, shrugged off her robe in a heap on the floor, and joined the couple. She traced a hand along Kouga's back and shoulder as she passed him, feeling his taut muscles bulging beneath the skin.

“Would you mind, Inuyasha?” she asked, stepping a foot across his chest and standing over him.

“God, no,” Inuyasha said, laying flat on his back and urging Kagome's thighs downward with his hands. She knelt, and Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, resting his forearms on her thighs, and pulled his head to her mound. He pressed his tongue to her folds as Kouga picked up his pace, making the hanyou moan into her as he started licking.

Kagome had to fight to keep herself from sinking down and away from Inuyasha mouth. His tongue was persistent and firm and just always -right there-, again and again. She started rolling her hips against him, too, meeting his ministrations, and she dug her fingers into his hair and teased an ear with her thumb. Despite the countless times she had done this, she never got tired of seeing (or feeling) him shiver from it. That joy was something that Kouga's presence would never take away, something Kouga would never experience the same way she did.

Would she make a rule about that?

Nah. Someone's got to do it when she's in Kouga's position, though from the sounds of it, her mouth may not be invited back down there.

Inuyasha gasped this time and his licking grew more frantic. “Hey,” Kagome said, “save some for me down there, Kouga.”

She heard Kouga hum in acknowledgement and felt Inuyasha writhe beneath her. Her hanyou retreated. “Get that ointment, Kouga,” he said, “and get ready. It's time we try this out.”

Kagome grinned.

“Yes, Inuyasha,” the wolf said as he turned to the table and took the bottle in hand.

“I've been waiting all week for this,” Kagome said as she walked her knees back, lining her folds up over Inuyasha's length. They stared into each other's eyes as she placed her elbows on the floor and craned her neck down. She kissed him, fiercely, and his lips pressed back against hers. She slid her moistened slit along Inuyasha's saliva and precum-soaked member, the head poking at her hood. She circled her hips for another round and Inuyasha flexed his groin. It was something they'd done countless times over the years, and like that, so easily, the two became one. Inuyasha planted his heels wide apart on the floor and rocked his hips up into her.

Kagome let out a long moan as he filled her, a little deeper than she was ready for, but the pressure wasn't entirely unwelcome. She heard and sensed Kouga step between her feet and kneel down, his slickened hand noisily finishing his own preparation. “Do you need any help, Kagome?” he asked.

“Just go slow,” she said, staring lustfully into Inuyasha's slightly concerned gaze. She stopped moving and lowered her mouth to Inuyasha's ears. “Don't worry, my love,” she whispered before catching the edge with her lips.

Kouga rubbed his length up and down between her spread cheeks, glancing off of the underside of Inuyasha's cock on his way down.

Inuyasha hummed quietly. “No worries,” he whispered back.

Kouga steadied himself on Kagome's back and gently pressed his tip against Kagome's rear to make sure he lined up, then carefully leaned forward. Kagome bit her lip and metered her breath, trying to relax. She pressed back against him, and further down Inuyasha, and with his lubrication he eased his way in.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt Kouga's length press against him through Kagome's wall. She moaned as he filled her, both of her boys at once.

Kouga moved first, testing her, and Inuyasha sighed into Kagome's ear. “None whatsoever.”

Kagome locked down and let the demons do their work. Kouga filled her and pressed Inuyasha further toward her front, which, as he moved in and out, made his head graze the best spots. She pressed against Inuyasha's hips so his thrusts ended with him rubbing against her hood, sending pleasure radiating through her stomach. Kouga's movements tingled and warmed her, and Inuyasha's member gliding and pushing into her joined with the waves from outside to force their way to her chest, down her arms, down her legs, even to her fingers.

Inuyasha, well-prepared by Kouga, started to pant, gripping Kagome's hips as he sped up and his thighs crashed into hers, his sack teased both by Kagome's skin and unpredictably by Kouga's, her soft walls closing around him, the coming and going of Kouga's extra pressure teasing at the imminent pulsing Kagome's own lack of breath foreshadowed.

Kouga's dream was coming true. Right in front of him. His instincts were in high gear, and it didn't matter how many times they'd do this the rest of the night, or tomorrow, or the day after. He felt Inuyasha's cock pressing against his, Kagome twitched delightfully around him. He imagined the one word that would send him over the edge. Just one more command and he'd finish in time.

Inuyasha growled as his orgasm washed over him. He thrust up hard and fast into Kagome with each spurt, the last bit of stimulation she needed. The sweet friction, inside and out, and the sound of her husband's pleasure pushed her over the edge. Her head flew back as her sensations swelled and she felt the waves surge up her body and seemingly out of her open mouth. Kouga and Inuyasha continued pushing their way through her orgasm, continuing to fuel her fire as it drew out longer.

The dual orgasms below him, the sounds and the sights and smells and sensations washed over him, his imagined command making itself manifest as his heart swelled with emotion and urged him onward. His pending release tickled the underside of his length, and as Inuyasha's legs relaxed and straightened, he put one foot, then the other, on the outside of his lovers' limbs.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to catch their breath beneath him, but as he settled into his mating crouch behind Kagome, he would not be left behind. He sped up, the warmth and tightness tantalizing him as he thrust on.

Kagome pulsed her hole tighter, sending a jolt up his member.

He gasped, and Kagome chuckled. “C'mon, Kouga,” she said, her voice heavy with lust. “That's an order.” She kissed Inuyasha deeply, her tongue passing his lips, and his passed back. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other slid up her back to bury itself in her hair. She pressed herself back against Kouga's body, hoping to help milk him.

Her words alone were enough, but as the jolt became stronger, then more constant, and finally overflowed, he lost himself in their passion, joining it to his own as he spilled into her. He moaned and thrust his way through his climax, the only sound left in the room, and when he finished, he dared to rest his forehead on her back.

The trio didn't move or speak for a while, not until Inuyasha shrunk his way out of Kagome, his seed dribbling after. “To the bath?” he said. “Again?”

“Sure,” Kagome said. “As much as I could just pass out right here, I don't think it's the best idea.”

“Not when there's two people on top of me instead of one,” Inuyasha said.

Kouga's slid his own member out of Kagome and tried to stand up. He steadied himself on Inuyasha's forearm, still wrapped around Kagome's waist.

“Whoa there,” Inuyasha said. “Don't fall and hurt yourself.”

Kouga reached for a post with his other hand and leaned against it. “I won't,” he said.

Kagome was next to stand. Kouga offered her a hand and she took it. “Thank you,” she said.

“My pleasure,” Kouga said.

Inuyasha sat up and tucked a leg underneath him to push himself upright. Kagome used her other hand to help him the rest of the way, and the three of them took a second to digest the moment again.

“Are we okay with this?” Kagome said.

“So far, so good,” Inuyasha replied. “C'mon, let's go.”

Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist and he held her to his side as they headed for the back door. Kouga fell in step behind them, admiring their backs, the curve of their hips and asses, and the way their bodies shone in the moonlight that glinted off their sweat-moistened skin.

“You too, Kouga,” Inuyasha said, smiling over his shoulder and holding his other arm up.

Kouga smirked and stepped along the hanyou's open side, and Inuyasha hooked his arm around Kouga's neck, wrangling him in, before resting his hand on the wolf's shoulder. Kouga put his own arm around Inuyasha's neck and enjoyed his first feeling of Inuyasha's body against his own.

“You're really okay with this, Inuyasha?” Kouga asked.

“Will you guys stop asking me so many questions?” Inuyasha said. “What do I have to do to prove that I'm okay with it?”

“I'm sure we'll think of something,” Kagome said.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha said. “Me too.”


	4. What's for lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little afternoon delight, apparently. PWP.

Inuyasha growled softly as Kouga swirled his tongue around the head of the hanyou’s cock. The wolf pumped the shaft twice with his hand and backed his mouth off.

Inuyasha reached down with one of his hands for Kouga’s head to pull the wolf’s lips back on him, but a softer, paler hand took hold of his wrist.

“No hands,” Kagome’s voice chimed in. “And no peeking.”

Inuyasha’s eyes were squeezed shut as he laid on his back on the short table in the dining area. His knees were high in the air, spread, and his toes were curled around the edge. “I’m not peeking,” he answered. He lowered the hand and returned it to grip the side of the table.

Kagome stroked her fingers over the smooth skin of her husband’s scrotum and squeezed the balls within lightly as Kouga licked the shaft from base to tip and back again. Kagome’s fingers trailed down a little further, tracing the grooves between his leg muscles where they joined his torso. She teased them closer to the tight pucker the lines all seemed to point her to, and she softly blew some cool air toward it.

Inuyasha flinched. “Kagome?”

“I told you,” Kagome said. “Are you still okay with this?”

“Whenever you wanna-” The dogboy practically purred and thrust up as Kouga took his cock all the way in his mouth and swallowed. The wolf’s ponytail tickled Inuyasha’s hipline.

The slurp as Kouga retracted sent a shiver down Kagome’s back. She teased her folds with her other hand. 

“-try it,” Inuyasha finished.

“Okay,” she said. Kouga reached into the folds of his tenting pelt and removed his vial. Kagome lowered her hand and reached under the fabric, giving Kouga a quick stroke that made the wolf moan onto Inuyasha’s head. She grinned. He smirked at her. She took the cork out of the vial and emptied some onto her fingers before coating them with the lubricant and what was left of her own juices from her other hand. “Try to relax, okay?”

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” Kouga said. “It’ll make it easier. Trust me.”

Trust him. As if Inuyasha was apparently supposed to. The strange thing, the thing he wouldn’t have believed a month ago, was that he actually didn’t NOT trust him.

He obliged, and took a deep breath.

Kagome laid on her back underneath the table, her head between Kouga’s knees. 

Inuyasha felt his wife’s fingers tug at his cheeks, the stretching of the skin between them tingling pleasantly. He moaned. Kouga’s fist pumped and lapped at him.

Kagome saw the puckered flesh twitch, and took her opportunity to press a finger lightly at his entrance. “Just push a little,” she said.

“A-alright,” he said, flushed with their scents and the buzz of energy growing more intense around him.

He opened for her, and her finger slid in. She twisted it around a bit, slid it in and out of him. She felt him squeeze her, and his hips lifted off the table. He gasped. She pressed her knuckle against the sides of his opening, doing what she could to stretch him.

Kouga gripped Inuyasha’s thigh with his spare hand and squeezed it in his broad grasp. He saw out of the top edge of his vision the hanyou wriggling. One hand grasped at the side of the table, the other sought purchase over his shoulder next to his head, pressing at something, thrusting for something. Kouga’s member twitched.

Kagome took her single finger out and stacked her middle finger above it. She pressed the longer digit’s pad to his entrance, and they both entered as he eagerly opened for her. “You like it that much, Inuyasha?”

“That much?”

“I’ve got two fingers in you now,” she said, placing the fingers side by side. She pressed them toward the front of him and rubbed.

He gasped and bucked. Kouga hummed in surprise at the sudden presence of the cock at his throat. Inuyasha growled at the vibration of the hum.

Kagome fucked him with her fingers, rubbing his front wall and scissoring them a bit. “You know, if you wanted…” she started.

Kouga twitched again.

“More,” Inuyasha managed amidst his writhing. “I don’t give a fuck anymore.”

Bigger twitch.

“I’ll have to get him ready,” she said.

Kouga lifted his mouth off Inuyasha. “Oh, I’m plenty ready,” he said.

“Then get up here, Kagome,” Inuyasha said.

“Already on it,” Kagome said. She slid her fingers out quickly, making Inuyasha gasp. She quickly slid further up between Kouga’s legs and craned her neck. She quickly nipped at Kouga’s sack and lapped at his shaft, the wolf’s subtly earthy taste dividing her resolve - her mouth, or Inuyasha’s depths? Kouga reached down and gave her breast a quick squeeze. She tucked her chin, lifted her head over his thigh, and proceeded to pull herself out from under the table. She scooted to the side of the table on her knees and stroked Inuyasha’s stomach as she leaned over to kiss him. “You like it that much, huh?”

“Apparently,” he said. “I still wish you’d stop asking so many damn questions.”

Kouga cast off his pelt and raised up on his shins. He slathered some of the lube on his own member and used what was left on his fingers to give Inuyasha another quick preparatory session, the bulkier joints of his fingers pleasantly teasing Inuyasha’s hole.

Kagome took hold of Inuyasha’s shaft and gave it a stroke or two as she kissed him. Inuyasha reached down behind her and cupped her ass in his hand, sliding a finger between her legs to tease her folds. “No sense in us boys having all the fun,” he said.

“You think I’m not having fun?” she said.

“I think you’d have more fun up here,” he said.

“If I must,” she teased. She kissed her way down his body and raised her body up when her lips sealed around Inuyasha’s head. Kouga’s rippled stomach met her gaze when she looked up, and she quickly looked down as the wolf lined up with her husband’s hole. She placed one knee on the table and gracefully lifted the other over Inuyasha to settle on the table on the other side of him. The warm greeting of his tongue at the top of her lips was the last thing she needed to set her moaning.

Kouga panted and held himself still, watching the couple pleasure each other. He knew he wasn’t needed. Kagome reached out and placed a hand on his waist, urging him closer as she bobbed her head up and down Inuyasha’s shaft.

“What the hell are you waiting for, you mangy wolf?” Inuyasha barked.

“Your command,” Kouga answered.

“Do it,” Inuyasha said. “Fuck me.”

“Yes, master,” Kouga said. He rocked side to side, scooting his knees closer and his hips back. Kagome hummed and pulled on him again, and Kouga slid in, just beyond the ridge of his head. He tried to keep his breathing steady, to not get carried away and hurt Inuyasha on his first time like this. Well, and he wanted to savor the feeling of the hanyou taking his length for the first time, too.

A slight, smooth push was all it took, and Inuyasha’s hole stretched to take the rest of Kouga’s girthy shaft. Inuyasha gasped as Kouga settled in, then withdrew. “Are you alright, Inuyasha?” Kouga asked.

“Yeah, just… do whatever, okay?” Inuyasha said.

“Less talking, more licking,” Kagome said, pumping Inuyasha and watching Kouga’s shaft disappear again. Her bits twinged with electricity, and Inuyasha’s ministrations made her feel like she was going to cum early. She was fairly confident she wasn’t, but then he had to go and put a finger inside her. He rubbed the front of her inner wall long and fast with the pad of his finger, and with the feeling of his member in her hand and the sight before her, it was too much. She clenched down on his finger and pressed her head against his thigh as she climaxed.

Watching her go over the edge got Kouga’s juices flowing more, and he poured his efforts into pounding Inuyasha. He had a hand on each of the hanyou’s legs and brought the other’s hips back to his as much as Kouga was thrusting forward.

Inuyasha smirked as his wife finished above him, but he wasn’t anywhere near done with her, not that he was going to last much longer. The first wave having passed through her, he redoubled his inner strokes, desperately hoping to feel her walls swell around him once more before he finished.

Kagome, however, was more interested in repaying Inuyasha for his efforts. She lapped at his cock, fiddling with the foreskin and suckling the tip, fondling his balls and moaning on the tender skin as the second wave started its smaller initial bursts in her stomach and up her spine.

Kouga thrust thoughtlessly onward, seeking his own release in Inuyasha’s tight, warm confines. The sensations were increasing, and his tip started to tingle, but he just needed…

And it happened. Inuyasha closed around him as the hanyou’s hips bucked up in the air.

Inuyasha gasped and flailed his finger inside Kagome, hoping to bring her with him as pleasure coursed through his veins. He felt himself pulse in her mouth as she hungrily swallowed what he spurt. He didn’t even know he tightened back there when he finished, but Kouga’s mere presence there, along with the wolf’s thrusts, was doing something to send Inuyasha even higher.

Kouga grunted and leaned forward, desperately thrusting quickly as Inuyasha finished. The higher pressure (and Inuyasha’s glorious sounds) was just what he needed to find his own release. He brought his cock half-out and watched it pulse as he pumped Inuyasha full. Little thrusts kept his head tingling as his orgasm washed over him.

Kagome was watching too, as she swallowed, and watching the vein in Kouga’s shaft twitch as he finished was her last straw. She finished what she could of Inuyasha, but couldn’t hang on for the whole thing as her second climax bade her to cry out and gasp for air. She reached out and rested a hand on Kouga’s glistening skin while she mindlessly pumped Inuyasha through the last couple spurts of his orgasm. The warmth from inside her intensified, and as Inuyasha came down he gave her a few extra rubs, stoking the ashes of her second climax into a third.

The head of Kouga’s cock still rested inside Inuyasha, plugging up the hanyou as the wolf caught his breath. Kagome collapsed on top of her husband, her entire body tingling, the coolness of the air welcome on her otherwise flush body. Inuyasha removed his finger and kissed her mound, his arms resting on her calves. He took a deep breath and sighed it out.

“I don’t even know,” he said. “I had no idea…”

“Yeah, now you know why I like it,” Kagome said.

“Me too,” Kouga added. He was starting to soften and fell out of Inuyasha, drops of him mixed with lube following down to the rug below.

“So what do you have in mind next?” Inuyasha asked.

“Oh, I’m not sure,” Kagome answered. “Knowing you enjoyed that opens up a whole new world of possibilities, doesn’t it?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have quite the imagination you do,” he said.

“Oh, you know us modern girls,” she said, propping herself up and dismounting the table, her knees on the floor. She wasn’t able to stand, not yet. “We’re full of ideas.”


	5. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen eventually. Never trust things to not get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally added to it! XD;;; The latest kudos broke the camel's back (and I'm in a good enough headspace) to make me cook up a little something for everyone. :) So thank you to everyone who's reading and enjoying and giving me feedback!
> 
> No actual porn this chapter, but Kouga's got a filthy ass mouth. :P

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome pounded on the frame of the outside of their bedroom door.

Kouga rose to his feet and sighed. "Listen, I think it's best if I-"

Kagome whipped around and pointed her finger directly at him. He flinched. "You stay right there!" she said. "I'm getting to the bottom of this, we are going to talk this out, and we are going to do it with you here."

"As you wish, Kagome," he said, returning to the floor and crossing his legs neatly. She'd certainly gotten this 'ordering' thing down.

Truth be told, Kagome liked it, too. She liked the whole arrangement, really. Inuyasha was so stubborn - like RIGHT NOW - that having someone who would just do what she asked was nice. On the other hand, it sometimes made Kouga seem... not just submissive, but too weak. She could give him what he wanted, but it wasn't always what she wanted. She wanted a head to butt, she like that pressure. There was a reason she'd stuck with Inuyasha in the first place, and it reminded her how much she truly wanted her ornary mutt around.

Not barricated inside their bedroom.

For the last three days.

She turned back "You're going to need to eat, Inuyasha! Or drink some water! Will you please just open the door so we can talk about this?"

"Fuck you!" his growl seeped through the wood and paper. "And fuck that mangy cur."

Kouga sighed. "I miss the days when him saying that actually sounded sexy," he murmured.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why can't we talk?" Kagome reiterated.

"What's the point? It's clear your word means nothing. What's to stop you from breaking it again?"

"Things change, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "I love you. I do. And would you rather I have just stayed quiet about everything and grown resentful?"

Silence.

Interrupted by Inuyasha's stomach.

Kagome moved in for the knockout. "You like having him around, too. You can't deny it. So why not come out here and we can talk about this? Nobody is betraying you. We're trying to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Then why does it feel like that's what this is? In the beginning, I said-"

"That was months ago!" Kagome said. "I know it may not seem that long to you, but a lot can happen in that time!"

"Apparently so," Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gathered her next move. "If this is what you really want... you're not going to leave me any choice."

"Are you threatening me now?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the last thing I want to do, Inuyasha," she said, "but that's what it's seemed to come to," she replied. She looked over at the compliant Kouga. Too compliant. But he was so impeccably postured. Sun-kissed. Earthy. Eagerly thorough.

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome heard furniture moving.

Kouga smiled up at her weakly. She smiled more hopefully back. The King of the Wolves would stand no chance against the Prince of Dogs. Only the Queen of them both could handle this.

Kagome somehow felt the weight leave the other side of the door, heard it rattle in its track, and Inuyasha's feet approach it. His fingers tucked into an edge and slid it open hard, just shy of slamming it. She wasn't sure how proud, if at all, she should be of him for it. But he was half-dog, after all.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said. "I'm proud of you for coming out of there."

"Feh," he spat. "Don't belittle me like that. I'm not your pet."

"No, but I can still be proud of you."

Inuyasha shot daggers at Kouga, who softened his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and gave a slight nod in return.

Kagome slid the bedroom door shut and stood guard in front of the jamb. "So," she said... and then trailed off. Now what?

"So?" Inuyasha asked. "You brought me out here for that, huh?"

"This is difficult, okay?" Kagome said. "It was difficult at the beginning, it's difficult now, and I don't know if it'll ever stop being difficult."

"It will," Kouga said. "What other thresholds do we have to cross? What other taboos between the three of us do we have to break? None."

"Yeah, we better not," Inuyasha spat at him. Looking at the wolf, his pliancy, made it hard for Inuyasha to stay angry at him. Just a few years ago he would've called Kouga's lack of poise pitiful and torn him to shreds. Now, though... something was different. "So what's going on here, huh?" he asked. "Why is it that my taboo is the one that gets broken?"

"Because you're the only person here who has one," Kouga said. "We wanted to ask you to rethink it."

"Why the hell are you doing this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, bluntly. "Are you just curious? Is it because I'm not big enough? Why do you need this so much?"

"Why do we need any of this, Inuyasha?" she asked in return. "We don't. We've been trying this out together, and I thought maybe we were actually building something special here. Don't you trust Kouga? Don't you trust -me-?"

"What are you afraid is going to happen, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked. He stood and walked over toward the half-demon. "I'm not here to steal her. It's not about invading your territory."

"Never mind that you just referred to my vagina as 'territory,'" Kagome said.

"The whole household, is what I meant," Kouga said. "I've not marked her. I've not claimed her. I would not do that without your permission."

"Nor have you claimed him," Kagome added, to Inuyasha, "but we can talk about that if you want."

"We can most definitely talk about that," Kouga said, a quirk of his eyebrow and lowering of his gaze down Inuyasha's body betraying the effect of the idea on the wolf.

"This is not how I thought my life would look at all," he said.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked. "I'm not leaving you. I want you. I want him. You want him. He wants you. I don't think it gets any simpler, does it?"

"I don't want him, okay?"

"But you do like me," Kouga said.

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha said. "It's nice to have you around."

Kouga reached down and took Inuyasha's hand. 

Inuyasha let him have it. Kouga closed his other hand around the pair, Inuyasha's claws jutting out from between Kouga's fingers. "So you do want me, then?" Kouga asked, leaning in.

His now-familiar scent drifted into Inuyasha's nostrils, with such a different connotation now than it used to have. He used to recoil away from it. It used to make him spike. Now it drew him in like a leash. He drifted toward the wolf and met Kouga's ice-blue eyes, already half-lidded. "Damn you," Inuyasha said.

Kouga smirked. "You can have me, mutt," he said.

"The fuck I can," Inuyasha said.

"Do you hear her telling you to stop?" Kouga asked.

"Just keep your fangs off of her."

"I would never claim what's yours, Inuyasha."

"Well, you're the one who wants to go where I told you not to. How can I take your word for it?"

"It was her idea, idiot," Kouga said.

Inuyasha peeked over at Kagome. She looked on smugly, now leaning against the post by the bedroom door. Her posture and grin was proof enough.

"I want you both," Kagome said. "I don't know if either of you are big enough on your own for me. Not that I know if I can handle that, but I want to find out."

Kouga passed Inuyasha's lips and raised on his toes to whisper in his ear. "Imagine. Inside Kagome, with me, rubbing against each other." He blew a puff of air that made Inuyasha shiver. "She squeezes around both of us, I can't help but finish after hearing you moan and feeling your skin slide along mine. Then you're coated in both her and me, even slicker."

The half-demon audibly moaned and turned his head and touched Kouga's side with his spare hand, sliding it around the wolf's waist and pulling him closer. He nibbled on the lobe of the tapered ear before him and growled. "You're asking a lot of me, cur," Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm only asking you to claim me," Kouga said. "It's what Kagome is asking of you that seems like a lot."

Inuyasha looked to her again. "Will you trust me?" Kagome asked. "No matter what, you'll never have to worry about being left out."

"You gonna move in?" Inuyasha asked Kouga. "If I claim you, you better be here."

"If that's what you want," Kouga replied, lowering back down and wrapping his own arm around Inuyasha. "I would do anything to make this work."

"The trusting is in making him not do it," Kagome said.

"No," Kouga said. "I'll step down."

"No, you don't need to do that," Kagome said.

"I want to," Kouga said. "If we're going to do this, I want to go all the way."

"But your people..." Inuyasha said.

"They'll be fine," Kouga said. "I know them. If you didn't think I'd have set up for who would lead after me, you're dumber than I thought."

"You could cool it with the insults," Inuyasha said.

"Make me," Kouga said, his hand starting to wander.

"What, by shoving my dick down your throat?" Inuyasha asked, tucking his hand under the edge of Kouga's pelt.

"For starters," Kouga said, rubbing and squeezing the hanyou's groin over his hakama.

Kagome cleared her throat. The boys paused. Kouga rested his forehead on Inuyasha's and the pair looked over to her.

"I think you're forgetting someone," she said. "Are we decided then?"

"For now," Inuyasha said.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Kagome said.

"You're okay with me claiming him? Just like that?"

"Have you not noticed a difference these last few months?" Kagome said. "I've been having a fantastic time. I say we lock this in. Seems simple enough."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "I suppose so."

"Then let's make it happen," Kouga suggested.

Kagome slid the bedroom door open and stepped across. "Shall we? I'm certainly ready, after watching you two."

"Right now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga?" Kagome beckoned.

"As you wish." He released Inuyasha to follow his mistress. "Coming, mutt?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha spat.

Kouga unfastened his armor and tossed it onto the living room floor. "I don't think I have to," he said, reaching for his pelt next. "Now come and get me."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga grinned. "I love it when you do that."

"I can tell," Inuyasha said.

"Boys?" Kagome called. "It's getting cold in here."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said, untying his hakama.

"Don't make it sound like such a chore," Kouga said with a smirk.

"Shut up and move," Inuyasha said. "My actions will speak for themselves."

The pair joined their partner in the bedroom, Inuyasha sliding the door shut behind them.

 

To be continued...


	6. Bonding - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After promises are made, their signs are soon to follow.

Kouga strode over to the bed, letting his pelt fall to the floor as he swayed his hips to tease both of his lovers. Inuyasha’s eyes were fixed on the evenly tanned globes and the tail that swished over them from side to side. Each time the muscles rose and fell he hoped to catch a glimpse at the hole that would soon be his, but that damned tail kept getting in the way.

Kagome was treated to the wolf’s other side, his mischievous and confident grin, his already stiffening member bouncing with each step, his eyes hungry for her, their wish finally being granted. She kneeled on the bed, legs spread had already ditched her skirt and discarded her sailor shirt, and she reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra. She felt its pressure release and sloughed the straps off her shoulder, letting her modest but ample breasts fall free.

Kouga licked his lips, and his eyes locked onto the newly bare skin. Kagome smiled at him as his walk transitioned to a crawl when he mounted the mattress. His shoulder blades alternated prominence as his head remained steady. He was here to hunt her, and ravish her. She had imagined it so many times before, and it again flashed fresh before her mind; how his cock feels in her hand, guiding it to her folds, his arms around her, all of it. She could already feel her excitement moistening her panties, which means both of the boys could surely smell it.

“Not even fertile right now, are you?” Kouga asked as he raised up and kneeled on the bed before her. Kagome shook her head. He placed his hands on either side of her neck before claiming a kiss from her lips that she eagerly returned. The head of his penis poked her just above the waistband of her underwear and slid up her stomach, leaving behind the telltale coolness of Kouga’s own arousal. He moaned into her mouth at the feeling of his foreskin tugging ever so gently with the friction of her skin, and she clutched at his hips, pulling him closer and trapping his erection between them. He ground against her, and she raised herself up a bit higher, hoping to gain her own benefit from their contact.

Inuyasha stepped out of his hakama and shrugged off both his haori and the jacket underneath. He pushed his fundoshi down over his hips and let it fall to the floor, shaking it off of a clawed foot before joining the others on the bed. He caressed Kouga’s back as he positioned himself between the wolf’s legs, resting back on his haunches and sliding his hands down to squeeze and cup Kouga’s ass. Who knew he would come to adore it so much? He tugged Kouga’s tail up a bit, making the yokai gasp, and held it out of the way as he kissed underneath the base. The wolf’s scent was overwhelming, but in a way that made Inuyasha’s body want him even more than he already did. He kissed his way back up the wolf’s spine, and rubbed his own erection against Kouga’s skin as he lapped at Kouga’s neck. “I’d like a turn, if you don’t mind,” Inuyasha murmured into Kouga’s ear.

“As you wish, mutt,” Kouga whispered back. He leaned to his right and snaked his leg out from between the spouses. 

Inuyasha shifted to the left as he crept forward, placing his hand on Kagome’s cheek to turn her face to meet his. She rested her right palm to his temple and teased his ear with her fingers. He placed his left hand on her hip as it curved out from her body and slid his right hand down her neck to her chest, where he spread his fingers over the skin and made his way to her right breast, curving his palm around it, roughly sliding over the nipple and giving it a tug and a pinch between his fingers before returning his whole hand to give the mound of flesh a squeeze. She whimpered for more against his lips.

It was Kouga who answered, running his right hand down her left side and settling low on his knees before her to lap at her neglected breast. He placed his other hand on her stomach and traced its way down, and he turned his wrist to prepare his fingers for their continued journey over the tight fabric of her panties to press against Kagome’s hidden folds. His tongue flicked at her hardening nipple, and applied some slight pressure with his front teeth. He sucked gently, stroked broadly with his tongue, and began to kiss lower.

With her left hand, Kagome stroked and squeezed at Kouga’s hair, pressing her hips forward against his fingers as they teased at the spot that needed that friction the most. It was a temporary reprieve, a lull that came with a promise and a trust that that promise would be delivered upon before too longer else her body would grow even more impatient.

Inuyasha was completely hard, the arousal of both his lovers starting to cloud his awareness. He was hungry, so, so hungry for them, and Kagome’s kisses and moans made him delirious. Kagome abandoned Kouga’s hair and brought her left arm around after Kouga’s head was lowered out of range. The wolf had moved on to kissing just above her waistband, and his fingers rubbed up and down on top of the wet fabric.

Kagome caressed the swell of her husband’s chest and the tight ripples of his stomach before discovering just how excited he was. He growled into her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip as she wrapped her hand around the base and slid over the shaft. She gripped about halfway up and pulled the loose skin the rest of the way up to the head, feeling a drip of his precum squeeze out of the protective sheath and onto her thumb. She broke the kiss. “So who’s it gonna be first?” she asked.

“Don’t even make me pick right now,” he answered.

“More foreplay, then?” she asked, slowly pumping his shaft again.

His throat rumbled. “Kouga’s gonna need it, don’t you think?”

“So that’s your choice, then?” Kagome said.

“I’m not letting him inside you until he’s mine,” he said, “so yes.”

The wolf’s arousal spiked and he growled his approval over Kagome’s skin. He gave Kagome’s nub another treat with his fingers before pulling away and crawling to the bedside table, where their supplies were always at the ready. Their bottle of feudal lube was next to a bowl of water and a towel - some things were always best not left overnight - and Kouga grabbed it and eagerly returned to the others. He gently grabbed Kagome’s wrist and guided her away from Inuyasha’s member, handing her the lube and lowering his lips onto the hanyou’s shaft. Kagome gave Inuyasha another kiss before backing away and letting the wolf, now on his hands and knees, align himself better with Inuyasha’s cock.

He raised an arm and wrapped his fingers around his lover’s shaft, flicking his tongue around the underside before pulling the foreskin taut and taking Inuyasha deep in his mouth.

“Oh, hell yes,” Inuyasha sighed as he put one hand on his hip and the other encouragingly on Kouga’s head. The wolf had become quite practiced on his visits, and it showed as he pumped and sucked his way up and down Inuyasha. He felt Kouga’s tongue flatten and drop out of the way, and as Inuyasha expected, the face at his groin grew ever closer to flush with his body. Inuyasha bucked forward, and Kouga moaned around him, grabbing at the hanyou’s shimmering trimmed silver hairs for some anchor. Inuyasha pulled out and thrust forward again, and the wolf’s tongue undulated against his shaft and sent a shiver up Inuyasha’s spine. “Shit, Kouga,” he said as he started face-fucking the pliant yokai.

Kagome maneuvered behind Kouga and sat between his legs. She uncorked the lube and applied some to her right fingers, placing the bottle back on the table before laying down and ducking her head underneath his body. She wrapped her fingers around the base of Kouga’s erection and pressed it downward so she could take it into her mouth as she went to work. The rocking of the wolf’s body from Inuyasha’s thrusts did most of the moving for her, leaving her to worry only about swirling her tongue every so often while she tended to her other, more important task. She tickled the underside of his sack with her slick fingers before tracing them between his legs and feeling the wolf’s pucker. She rested the outer fingers on the inside of his cheeks, and gently pressed the tip of her middle finger against the tight opening. That’s all it took, as the next thrust from Inuyasha’s hips pressed Kouga back onto her hand, the finger sinking easily in the rest of the way.

Kouga gasped and pulled off of Inuyasha’s shaft to catch his breath. “Fuck,” Kouga said, stroking Inuyasha rapidly with his hand.

“Not yet, whelp,” Inuyasha said.

Kouga smirked and lowered himself back onto Inuyasha’s head, sucking and bobbing over just that much of it. The sensations started welling up, seeping down Inuyasha’s shaft, and when Kouga let loose a moan on him, the hanyou felt a spike.

“Oh, shit,” he said, and smoothly pulled out of the wolf’s mouth. “Shit, Kouga.”

“Sorry,” the wolf said, as his eyes rolled back and his head dipped low. “Second finger. Well, third now.”

Inuyasha smiled and flashed his teeth. “You’re an eager little shit, aren’t you?”

“I told you I- Ungh!” He pressed his hips back and raised his head up to look at Inuyasha. “I think Kagome’s a little upset I got you so close. She’s getting her revenge right now. Shit!” She pressed her fingers down against the gland inside of him and rubbed. “Oh… shitshitshit.”

Inuyasha leaned down, grabbed Kouga by the chin and brought his eyes close. “Don’t you dare do it,” he said. “You’re not gonna cum until I’m inside you and my teeth are in your neck. Are we clear?”

Kouga gritted his teeth and nodded. Inuyasha kissed him roughly. 

Kagome slid back and off Kouga’s cock. She waited a second before slowly pulling her fingers out of him. Too fast, and the tickle at the ring of muscles would’ve taken him over the edge. She came out from underneath him and took the first towel from next to the bowl; two remained. She wiped her fingers off and tossed it onto the floor. The air had cooled her wet panties now, making them far more uncomfortable, so she took the opportunity to discard them as well.

She took the bottle from the nightstand again and offered it to Inuyasha. Kouga had already turned around to face the head of the bed, his face flushed and hips and tail raised to the hanyou. Inuyasha took a splash of the salve and slathered it onto his cock before handing it back to his wife. She returned it to its place, and then took the position she wanted - in front of Kouga. She sat before him and placed her hands on his head, then dug her heels into the mattress and pulled her hips closer. She pulled his head up to kiss him, tasting her husband’s flesh on him, and lapped at his lips, asking for his tongue to join hers. He obliged. Of course he did.

Inuyasha stroked himself once, then twice, enjoying the solo of the slick sound before it joined in chorus with others later. He watched Kouga and Kagome making out in front of him, Kouga’s hole right there, his to take, and he, in that lull, felt… surprisingly calm. He longed for Kouga, he longed for Kagome, and even though they were kissing each other, he knew they were his, and he was theirs.

He also knew he needed to do something about this ache in his groin and that ass presented so openly for him.

He shifted forward, steadying himself on Kouga’s hip and aligning his head with the moistened pucker before him. The first contact was paradise, and as Kouga pressed a bit back with his hips, Inuyasha took hold of them with both hands and slowly pushed forward, feeling the wolf open up and squeeze him.

Kouga moaned into Kagome’s mouth, and that’s when she broke the kiss. She smiled and leaned back, supporting herself with one hand and guiding Kouga’s head down to her crotch with the other. She spread her legs wide and rocked her hips up to give him the most access possible. “Play with me,” she ordered. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, who was busy watching his connection with Kouga, and smiled.

Kouga rested his weight on his elbows and bowed his head, obediently lapping at the folds broadly to get them moist again and warm them up. He pressed his tongue between them and wagged it up and down, then again over the outside. He rocked in time with Inuyasha’s thrusts, the fullness of hanyou’s cock tingling in the pit of his stomach. The bouncing of his neglected member only helped; even that little movement in such a state of arousal stimulated the base, and spread slowly throughout his length.

Inuyasha stopped his thrusting and leaned to one side, raising his knee and planting his foot on the bed in front of Kouga’s knee. The clawed toes disappeared into the depression of the mattress, and Inuyasha’s weight shifted forward and up as he brought up his other leg to match. He slid most of the way out of the wolf demon, but his head remained seated inside. The crouch shifted further forward as he huddled over Kouga’s body, and the wolf shifted to accommodate him.

“Up, whelp,” Inuyasha commanded, and Kouga planted his hands in the bed and raised his torso up. “Good boy. I can’t mark you if I can’t reach.” He swept Kouga’s ponytail out of the way and kissed the junction of neck and shoulder. “Is this a good spot?”

“Wherever you like,” Kouga answered.

Inuyasha responded by testing different spots. He nipped at the flesh of Kouga’s neck, kissed and sucked at it. Fleshy, but too vital. Too far down the other way, he discovered, was too sinewy and bony. Just there - just so - up the shoulder, there he would claim the wolf. He licked and sucked, nibbled and kissed it to make it nice and red.

He dipped into Kouga again, the downward angle glancing him off of Kouga’s front wall as he slid deeper.

Kouga panted and pressed back against Inuyasha in approval. “Fuck, Inuyasha. Harder.”

Inuyasha slid back and forward again, taking the wolf’s ponytail and pulling it down. “Watch who’s giving the orders around here, you mangy cur.”

Kagome grinned and tended to her own needs. She didn’t need the attention, not right now when she could watch her husband’s second wedding night right in front of her. Who needs videotape when you’ve got the feudal era anyway? She fingered herself idly, keeping herself warmed up while the boys went at it.

“Of course,” Kouga said. “Please, Inuyasha!”

The kind hanyou responded with a quick and hard thrust that sent a shock through Kouga’s core. And another. And another. He settled into a hard pace of quickening thrusts, and Kouga’s bouncing member rose high enough to slap against his stomach, too.

As badly as Kagome wanted to reach out and stroke it, she could tell she didn’t have to. Drops of precum were spattering on the sheets, and Kouga’s swinging sack started to move less and less and Inuyasha went faster and faster.

“Oh, shit! Inuyasha!” Kouga said, clutching desperately at the sheets.

“You almost there, whelp?” Inuyasha asked between panting. The hanyou’s cock was getting everything it needed. Kouga’s insides resisted his skin enough to have woken up every nerve ending all along its length. Every vein and ridge tingled with each plunge into Kouga, and he felt about ready to spill over.

“Nn~” Kouga managed as he bounced.

“Me too,” Inuyasha said. “So cum for me.”

The incessant pounding of his prostate had had Kouga well stimulated on its own, but his master’s command, the visualization of what was about to happen, made it so. Every bounce of his cock became more intense, the brush of his stomach felt that much better, each one incrementally better than the last, until all three stimuli cascaded together.

Kouga whimpered as his climax hit, Inuyasha’s continual thrusting driving it higher. He shivered as his hole tightened and cock twitched, spitting spurt after spurt of cum scattershot onto the sheets below. One hit the back of his arm, another launched onto Kagome’s thigh.

The increased squeezing from Kouga was the last bit Inuyasha needed. He clamped his teeth down on his target and bit, hard, making Kouga yell out. He picked up his pace in Kouga’s canal and sought that last bit of friction… Almost… almost… 

He growled into his new mate’s shoulder as his orgasm overtook him. The pleasure coursed through his entire body as he pressed his hips as close to Kouga as he could, his cock twitching and shooting his seed deep into the wolf. Five, six, seven bursts later, it subsided, and he released his teeth from Kouga’s skin. 

Two small rivulets of blood followed down the wolf’s back, and Kagome grabbed the second towel from near the bowl to stop the flow from the front running down his collarbone and dripping down to make more of a mess than was already there.

Inuyasha slid out, wiped his chin on his wrist, and pulled Kouga up straighter, turning the wolf’s shoulder to better claim his mouth next. Kouga held the towel in place and settled his weight over his ankles. Inuyasha’s juices worked their way down, and he felt them start to dribble out of him. 

Kagome wiped up the cum on her leg and licked her finger clean, then leaned forward and started to lick Kouga’s member clean. “Good boy, Kouga,” she said, swirling her tongue around the gap between his head and foreskin. She spotted the glob on his arm and licked that off next; most everything else was on the bed. She raised up and kissed the other side of Kouga’s neck, snaking a hand behind him to squeeze his ass and play a bit with his hole, coaxing Inuyasha’s cum out even more. Her fingers made wet squelching noises as she thrusted them in and out of him. She brought her hand up to the light, and spied the proof of Kouga and Inuyasha’s connection strung between her fingers. She grinned. Soon she’d be able to do this again, but from inside herself, and with both of them. She pulled away, took her towel from the floor and wiped her hand off once more. “Inuyasha?”

She got no response. Inuyasha had pushed Kouga onto his back, and the submissive wolf was pinned down, legs bent in the air, as the pair continued to kiss feverishly. Finally they broke, and she watched as reality settled into Inuyasha’s eyes.

She tossed him the third towel, and it landed on his head. “C’mon and clean up, guys,” she said. 

“Dammit, Kagome!” Inuyasha said. “Can’t I just have this moment?”

“Moment’s over,” she said. “We’ll have plenty of time for moments after, but there’s still one more bond to be made here. Besides-” she crawled back onto the bed and slapped Inuyasha’s ass - “You demons don’t need much of a break, and I’ve waited long enough for this.”

Kouga grinned. “You heard her.”

“Feh.”

(To be continued… again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be faster! Only got halfway through it, but it just means I get to start Kagome's fantasy with a fresh mind. :) Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! Feel free to comment too if you like, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	7. Bonding - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Inuyasha has claimed Kouga to seal the wolf-demon's place in the hierarchy, there's only one thing left to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No need to introduce this, since it's a part 2. This is ALL PWP. If you're a little lost, you should probably start with the previous chapter. lol

All Kouga needed was a little bit of wiping, and he was quickly back on the bed, crawling between Kagome's legs. He hungrily glared at her, flashing his teeth. She smiled back as he dipped his head low between his shoulders, focus shifting directly on her nether lips. His tongue lapped up her slit, nudging her hood out of the way and glancing off her nub before playing with the folds there. Kagome moaned and buried her fingers in the wolf's wild sable mane, rocking her hips up toward his mouth.

Inuyasha took in the sight as he idly pumped his softened cock with the water and soap by the bed. His refractory period was short... even shorter when he watched his new bitch preparing his wife for him.

Kouga kissed her hood and over her mound, his hands broadly gripping her hips as he worked his way up her body. She pushed his head back and pulled him up to claim his lips with her own. His legs straddled her right as he leaned his weight onto his left elbow. His right hand slid up her torso and grabbed her left breast. She gasped, Kouga seizing the opportunity to kiss and lap at her neck before nibbling her ear.

The level of the bed shifted as Inuyasha joined the pair on the mattress. He kissed his new mate's shoulder before straddling his wife's other leg. His member brushed against her thigh, and it twitched at the contact. He'd be ready again very soon.

"Mmn... Welcome back, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned her head to kiss him. Her other hand was wrapped around Kouga's erection, tugging the foreskin over his head and pushing it taut toward the base. The wolf's throat rumbled.

"How are we going to make this work?" Inuyasha asked. "It was your idea, after all."

Kagome batted at Kouga's taut stomach with the back of her hand, and the wolf dismounted. She raised up and pushed her husband onto his back, swinging a leg over his hips and pushing his legs together. "We'll start like this," she said. She lowered her crotch onto Inuyasha's pulsing, growing erection and rubbed her moistened lips along its length.

Kouga moved toward the foot of the bed, watching the contact between his lovers for now. Inuyasha's hips rocked as Kagome ground herself against him. His self-control was barely existant, and he couldn't help himself to partaking in some more of his mate and lover's juices.

Inuyasha's legs couldn't spread too much, so Kouga settled for straddling one again, his own package dragging against Inuyasha's lower calf as he again lowered his head to lap at their loins.

His mouth first found Inuyasha's sack, and he nibbled lightly at the loose skin, Kagome's scent overhead spurring him on further. She was dripping wet, some of it dribbling down Inuyasha's shaft. He even tasted her on his skin.

Kagome whimpered into Inuyasha's mouth as the hanyou bit gently at her lip. Kouga's ministrations sent the other demon gasping.

"Fuck, Kagome," he said.

She ground against his length once more before raising her hips up, waiting. Inuyasha's hips followed, but he wasn't going to make it in without reaching.

Kouga eagerly took Inuyasha's shaft in his hand and quickly suckled on the head, giving the rest a few pumps before lifting off to kiss and lick at Kagome.

Her eyes drifted shut as the wolf's tongue prodded her entrance, the slick opening easily giving way as he buried his face against her skin. He moved his lower jaw up and down, the lip grazing against the top of her slit.

His hand continued pumping Inuyasha. The half-demon was lost in the feeling, his hips twitching of their own accord, but he was ready for more.

"P-put me in, Kouga," he said.

Kouga hummed into Kagome before pulling his face away. He wiped his mouth on his spare wrist. "As you wish," he said.

He leaned back on his calves, his balls resting on Inuyasha's leg, and rested his free hand on Kagome's hips. He tugged his mate's shaft to standing and rotated his lover's hips back, bringing her entrance to align with Inuyasha's head. He brought her hips down gently, and watched as just the tip of Inuyasha's member disappeared into her folds.

He heard both of them gasp, and his own member twitched at the imagined sensations of that penetration.

Inuyasha was the one to move first, seeking the rest of his wife's slick warmth. Her lips parted and Kouga saw the bottom ridge of his mate's shaft gliding along, disappearing into his lover where her slit tapered away. Inuyasha's hips raised to meet Kagome's, and the human lowered with him, seeking to stay full of him. The hanyou rolled his hips down and noisily back up into her.

Kouga circled his finger and thumb around Inuyasha's base, stroking him a little bit with each slide out of Kagome. 

"Shit, Kouga!" Inuyasha said. "You really don't need to do that."

"Feel good, mutt?"

"Too good! We're just getting started!"

"I thought maybe you could handle it," Kouga snarked.

"Boys!" Kagome said. "I'm not gonna loosen up much more on my own here."

"Of course," Kouga said. "My apologies."

"Don't apologize," Kagome said. "Stretch me."

"Yes, mistress," Kouga said. He raised up and placed a hand on one of Kagome's ankles, spread off to the side. He slid the other hand down her back and over the curve of her ass, briefly cupping where the cheek met her thigh before moving it inward, between her legs. He felt her skin bounce with Inuyasha's thrusts, the energy of the hanyou electrifying the back of his hand as he pulled Kagome's folds away with the pads of his fingers.

Kagome moaned as the cooler air hit parts of her skin that didn't usually receive any, soothing it between the slaps of Inuyasha's groin. It was a dance of hot and cold, that only got a little colder when Kouga's fingers left her lips and she instead felt them prodding between her two holes. The wolf had turned his wrist around, the back of his fingers resting against Inuyasha's moving shaft as Kouga tried to get his fingers to fit into her above the hanyou.

"Slow down, mutt!" he barked.

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha said.

Kouga gave what was showing of his shaft a consolatory stroke before returning his fingers to their work. His first finger went in without too much trouble, and it rested between the ridge and side of Inuyasha's member. The second... nope, not too much trouble either. "Move a little?" the wolf suggested.

Inuyasha rolled his hips up and back down, and Kouga pressed his fingers up and apart, just a little bit. "How's that, Kagome?" he asked.

"Mmn," she responded. "Would be better if you were in there."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kouga said. He eyed his progress. He found it hard to believe his fingers were in there, looking at the way her inner lips closed around them, but if she was still doing fine...

"I'll say if it hurts," Kagome said.

"Fine," Kouga said. "Ready, Inuyasha?"

"If you are," the hanyou replied.

Kouga retracted his fingers, slick with her juices, and coated his member in them. He even stuck them back in for more, the eager Kagome producing plenty as her body prepared for her fantasy to actually happen.

Kouga pumped Inuyasha one last time before crouching behind Kagome, pulling the hanyou out to just below the head to allow him the most room to sneak in above the the silver-haired demon. The undersides of both of their cocks rubbed together as he sought purchase in Kagome's canal, the sensitive skin tingling as the wolf plunged through and into the depths.

This was it. He eyed his pair of lovers below him, her body enveloping him, his hands on her waist supporting him - right there! - and him, his hand on her hips, pulling her down, pulling Kouga down, as he thrust back up along the path Kouga had forged for them both. And there he was, his head glancing pleasurably off of every bump and valley in Kouga's shaft as they were seated, together, inside Kagome.

She breathed evenly as her two boys were nestled inside of her, and the trio remained still as she continued to adjust. They could feel her opening twitching what must have been painfully around them, clenching down, every deep breath relaxing it again. 

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "It's kinda tight in here."

"No shit," Kagome said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... damn."

"Can we move?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go for it," Kagome said.

And with his first of several thrusts, Kagome learned a couple things about her lovers and herself.

Firstly, when you're full, you can feel things you didn't know were possible. She felt Kouga, there, filling her, while at the same time she felt Inuyasha moving.

Secondly, when there's competition for space like this, when the bottom partner thrusts, the presence of the partner on top sort of... directs where the first person goes. Inuyasha's head glanced roughly off her front wall, sending a jolt through her nub and up her body. She cried out, and Inuyasha stopped.

"No! No!" Kagome said. "Don't stop! That was good!"

"With her for this long and you can't tell a good cry from a bad one?" Kouga said.

"Stop it, Kouga," Kagome said. "You guys can taunt each other whenever you want, but not here. Not now."

"Of course," the wolf answered sheepishly.

"And you can move too, you know," she added.

Inuyasha continued his movements, Kagome beaming down at him, her hair cascading over her shoulder as she bounced back and forth with their thrusts. Her eyebrows furrowed, she squinted, as she cried out again, and again. Her eyes started to glaze over, and she lowered her head to claim her husbands lips, licking into his mouth to feel the point of his fangs on her tongue.Kouga started rocking as well, careful to time his thrusts between Inuyasha's. Inuyasha thrust particularly hard, making Kagome snap her head back. "Gods, yes!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You hear that, cur?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Kouga said, snapping his own hips forward into her.

And nothing else needed said. As familiar as they'd become with each other, Inuyasha knew that a continuation was all it would take. He slowed down a bit, filling her with fewer, slower gliding thrusts, the end a piercing flick of his shaft that radiated all through her lower stomach. Kouga's thrusts remained steady, starting to get in two for each of Inuyasha's. He stretched her in a different way, adding to the pool of pleasure that welled up inside of her.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Hnnng! Harder!" she cried out.

And as she felt the wolf's hands grip her waist tighter, the faint poke of her husband's claws as he dug in to finish the job, the realization that it was both of them, that they were both inside of her, that she was finally truly complete, the next poke of Inuyasha's head against her G-spot was too much. She let out a wail of release as her walls swelled around the pair inside.

As her flesh pulsed, they did not stop. Inuyasha roughly continued, picking up his pace to stimulate her even more. Kouga sped up, too, not wanting to be left behind. His lover's shaft against him was getting him close as well, and he would not be left... would not be...

Inuyasha's hand moved to stroke the wolf's thigh, and Kouga lost it. He cried out as his entire body tingled and almost went numb, Kagome squeezing him, Inuyasha's member coaxing him, and he felt himself - his seed - shoot into Kagome's canal. Onto Inuyasha's shaft. Uninhibited, spurt after spurt, no worries, no consequences, no reason to hold himself back, he thrusted his way through his release until he was spent.

Before the wolf softened, Inuyasha redoubled his pace. He felt Kagome relax somewhat, but she also pushed back against him.

She wants another one, he knew. And dammit, he would give it to her!

He thrust up into her with abandon, seeking another release - the second for them both. He felt Kouga slide out, and the wolf's weight shift, and as Kagome leaned down to kiss him, Kouga's fingers returned to their too-sensitive role from earlier in the session.

"You better fill me too," she said to Inuyasha.

"I... ah, won't last much longer with those fingers of his," he said.

"He's good, isn't he?" Kagome asked.

"Too good," Inuyasha said. The ministrations were starting to work. He felt the edge approaching.

"We're lucky," she said.

He finished a thrust with another quick and firm buck of his hips and she again cried out.

"We are," he said, and pulled her down, flush against him, her hips high and his clawed feet planted in the mattress as he railed into her, harder and faster.

Kouga watched as his own seed started to leak out of Kagome and into Inuyasha's shaft. That was him. He'd done that. And now it was helping them toward their finish. He smiled at the mess of them.

Kagome was being greedy, no question, and it drew no complaints from either of her lovers. Inuyasha's relentless pace stoked her again quickly, his movements got more erratic and frantic, with fits and stops, and she knew he was close, so close. That knowledge thrilled her, and she desperately ground her hips into his, seeking the sweet friction she'd need. Ah, yes... that. Right there, the slaps and rubs of his silver curls against her, the slightest tug of their skin on each other as the sweat got stickier, and through it all, the tip of Inuyasha's shaft rubbing inside her. Over and over again, it sent the tingling spreading wider, and wider. It surged, and ebbed, and surged some more-

With one more deep, hard thrust, her second climax washed over her, walls clenching, friction increasing... just what Inuyasha needed. The hanyou growled as he plunged into her pulsing flesh again and again, the tingling in his loins spilling over as well. And it all felt so familiar, just the two of them... her twitching above him, sated by him, and him, releasing into her, holding her close and kissing her firmly as the waves of their pleasure subsided.

As their awareness returned to the bedroom, Kouga flopped down next to the pair, his arm carelessly draped over his head so he could tuck himself closer to Inuyasha. Kagome rested her weight on Inuyasha's torso and traced her hand down Kouga's chest, admiring the similar swell there to her husband's, as well as the tighter abs below. His messy member lay languidly on his lower stomach. 

The hanyou turned his head to acknowledge his new partner. "Not bad, huh?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Not at all," Kouga said.

"Not at all," Kagome echoed.

The human girl scooted up to kiss her husband, then shifted over to repeat the gesture to their newly initiated third member.

Inuyasha watched the exchange, and jealously raised up on one shoulder, placing his hand under Kouga's chin and turning the wolf yokai's face to his own. He scanned Kouga's face, from his forehead, over the intense icy-blue eyes, the thin lips, the tapered ears, all of it.

He was beautiful, dammit. And he would have his own turn kissing his mate.

Kagome slid off the two over to the edge of the bed where the towels were. She took the third one and placed it between her legs, the air turning the mix of her lovers' fluid cold as it leaked out of her and down the inside of her thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked, breaking his makeout session with Kouga.

"I'll be right back," she said. "It was just feeling a little too goopy for me."

"Yeah, I guess Inuyasha has that effect on people," Kouga said.

"Hey, it's your fault, too," Inuyasha pointed out. "And besides, I don't think either of us cares."

"Yeah, we want you back here," Kouga said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said. With a final wipe, she tossed the towel on the floor beside the others and returned to the bed. She crawled between them and motioned them to move apart a bit, and she plopped down on the bed between them, hands clasped behind her head.

The pair slid in close again, each one snaking a hand under her body, and she draped her arms around their shoulders as legs mingled left and right.

"So... what now?" Kouga asked.

"I was rather enjoying just laying here," Inuyasha said. "I'm a little tired, going for that long."

"And hungry," Kagome said.

"And hungry," Inuyasha repeated.

"Do you not like this kind of thing, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"I... I don't know," Kouga said. "We haven't really bothered with it here before, and we never did at the den either."

"Do what you want," Inuyasha said.

"Do you need some time to yourself?" Kagome asked. "Is there something else you feel you need?"

Kouga furrowed his brow. "No, I think this is fine," he said. "I'm just ready for whatever's next."

"Me too," Kagome said.

"Me too." Inuyasha's assent was the final word on the matter, as the life ahead took a back seat to basking in the milestone, the kind of milestone you think will change everything but leaves you feeling simply more comfortably and wholly yourself. Life would certainly go on as it had - there was no question of that - and as the trio laid there on the bed, the little challenges ahead seemed simply that: little.


End file.
